paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase the Police Pup and Friends
PAW Patrol for the clips and Thomas and Friends for the audio Chase as Thomas Ryder as Edward Rocky as Henry Rubble as Gordon Tracker as James Marshall as Percy Zuma as Toby Mr. Porter as Duck Captain Turbot and Francois as Donald and Douglas Alex as Oliver Crab as Diesel Mandy as Bill (I know Mandy is a female) ? as Ben ? as BoCo Sweetie as Daisy Mayor Goodway as Mavis Wally as Stepney Skye as Emily ? as Bertie Blackbeard as Salty ? as Harvey Cat Chase and Cat Marshall as 'Arry and Bert ? as Fergus TTTE Characters as Narrow gauge Engines Thomas as Skarloey Percy as Rheneas Gordon as Sir Handel Henry as Peter Sam Toby as Rusty James as Duncan Edward as Duke Murdoch as Bertram Duck as Freddie Donald and Douglas as Mighty Mac ? as Arthur Chickaletta as Lady Mayor Humdinger as Diesel 10 Cat Rubble and Cat Rocky as Splatter and Dodge ? as Sir TopHam Hatt ? as Lady Hatt ? as Terence ? as Trevor ? as Toad ? as Derek ? as D261 ? as George ? as Bulgy ? as Caroline ? and ? as Annie and Clarabel ? as Henrietta ? as Murdoch ? as Spencer ? as Neville ? as Dennis Everest as Molly ? as Harold ? as Jeremy HTF Characters as The Pack Cuddles as Jack Giggles as Alfie (I know that Giggles is a female) Handy as Kelly Lumpy as Nelson Sniffles as Byron Nutty as Ned Toothy as Buster Disco Bear as Patrick Lifty as Max Shifty as Monty Mole as Oliver Petunia as Isobella Cali as Rosie Precious as Billy Skunk as Whiff ? as Hector The Lookout as Cranky Cranky (from TTTE) as Colin Hiro (from TTTE) as Proteus Diesel (from TTTE) as Smudger ? as Tigermoth Emily (from TTTE) as Madge Robo-Dog as Stanley ? as Hank Garby as Flora ? as Hiro Boco (from TTTE) as Victor ? as Kevin ? as Charlie ? and ? as Bash and Dash ? as Ferdinand The Sea Patroller as Captain ? as Scruff Yumi as Belle Al as Flynn ? and ? as Den and Dart ? as Paxton ? as Norman ? as Sidney ? as Stafford ? as Winston Reg (from TTTE) as Merrick Owen (from TTTE) as Himself Oliver (from TTTE) as Luke ? as Stephen Rosie (from TTTE) as Millie ? and ? as Connor and Caitlin ? as Porter ? as Gator ? as Timothy ? as Marion ? as Reg ? as Samson ? as Glynn Julius and Justina as Jerome and Judy ? as Skiff ? as Ryan 3 of the narrow gauge engines from TTTE as the Arsdale engines Skarloey as Mike Peter Sam as Rex Sir Handel as Bert Turtle as Philip Katie as Ashima Eagle as Vinnie (I know that the eagle is a female) Betinna as Frieda Precious' Owner as Gina ? as Ivan ? as Raul ? as Yong Bao ? as Axel Carlos as Carlos The Paw Patroller as Shane ? as Etienne ? as Rajiv ? as The Flying Scotsman ? as Hugo ? as Bradford ? as Merlin Bunny as Theo ? as Lexi Cat Zuma as Hurricane Cat Skye as Frankie ? as Beresford WIP Category:Paw patrol style storys Category:Spoof Category:Parody Category:Parodies Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Series Category:Series